Little Black Box
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: Written for Sugabelly's Dokuga Condom Challenge Kagome finds herself facing some rather embarrassing situations after the appearance of a little black box with golden letters, winds up in the feudal era.


Little Black Box

-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I own Trojan condoms.

-

A/N- This three-shot was written for Sugabelly's Condom Challenge on Dokuga.

(Next chapter coming soon)

* * *

"This is not happening!"

The Shikon Miko was in a bit of a pickle. Throughout all her time spent in the Feudal era, Kagome had always tried to make sure to never leave a futuristic item behind. Who knew when that plastic water bottle would deteriorate or if a lost shoe would change the fashion trends of the nearby future? Proudly she had succeeded in her efforts so far, until today.

Today Kagome had turned eighteen, and as a means of celebrating she had spent the most part of her day in modern Japan, hanging with friends and indulging in the simplistic joys of having no responsibilities. It was a fairly pleasant day to be sure, a much-needed escape from the world she had become so utterly immersed in.

Her three partners in crime had joined her in her shopping spree, movie hopping, and boy scoping madness. Finally, sometime in the early evening the Miko parted ways and began her slow trek back to the shrine. On her way, she stopped dutifully at a medical supply store to stack up on bandages and ointments; one could never be too prepared. It was as Kagome approached the counter, she began to think back on the promise Ayami had made her make.

"_Every year we all promise something new for our birthdays, something to accomplish for ourselves. This year Kagome, you have to promise to be fearless and spontaneous!"_

At the time she had thought it a silly request, was she not fearless enough to battle youkai? Weren't her days spontaneous enough? Hell, it was a blessing just to have a day where nothing extraordinary _did _happen. So chuckling to herself she agreed and swore to their conditions, and here before the adolescent iPod listening clerk, Kagome had the urge to fulfill that oath.

"Your total is-"

"Sorry, can you also ring this up for me?"

~*~

Sighing as the fresh fragrant air of the meadow wafted over her, Kagome took a moment to fully appreciate the sights that she was so privileged to witness. Unlike her home in modern Japan, the feudal era was like a vast sea of nature. Pure and uninterrupted by the likes of man, she found herself wishing to hold on to such moments as these for as long as possible. It always depressed her when she would return home only to stare at concrete and looming towers of steel. Where had all this beautiful green gone?

"Eh, wench!"

Looking sharply to her right the Miko frowned, everything here was almost perfect, emphasis on the almost. Of course one would think that she would be use to such brash behavior by now, but honestly, she wasn't. Nor did she think that she should have to become accustomed to being called whatever spewed forth from the hanyou's mouth. So, pinning her puppy ears friend with a look promising earth kissing pain, Kagome watched with satisfaction as he quickly averted his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"Good afternoon to you too, Inuyasha." Smiling slyly at the grumbling boy, the time traveling Miko stood up from her spot on the well's lid and went to reach for her bag.

"Hey, did you bring that new flavor of Ramen with you?" Snatching the large yellow backpack from the girl's hands, Inuyasha proceeded to unclasp the front and empty it of its contents. Underwear, toothbrushes, medical supplies and every other object within went flying, decorating the area around the well in an array of foreign objects.

Sniffing at the different things in his hands, the hanyou found himself growing more and more desperate as the bag's bottom came into view, and still no Ramen to be found. There were containers of food of course, and one labeled Kagome's Birthday cake had been tucked neatly in the corner, this however, he threw on top of her bras. Halting immediately in his actions, Inuyasha looked over to his very enraged friend, realization was a bitch.

"He he, Happy Birthday Buddy?" Eyes widening in fear, he watched the calculated placement of slender hands on full hips, and the impatient death tap of a brown leather shoe. He had honestly forgotten all about it being her birthday, even though Miroku had just reminded him of that little fact before he had approached the well to retrieve her.

"Inuyasha?" Said a suspiciously sweet voice.

"Yeah, Gome?"

"Run."

With that the hanyou took off in the direction of the God Tree, determined to get as far away as possible. If he didn't hear her then he wouldn't have to worry about a painful crash into the ground, which for him would be a win win situation. However, sadly for him he just wasn't that fast and as her angered yell of 'Sit Jerk' rang through the air he vaguely wondered at the fact that she hadn't used her regular 'boy' at the end, meanwhile his body painfully smashed into the ground and all bets were off.

Huffing, Kagome went about the task of slowly gathering up her belongings and placing them back within her bag. Cursing all the while at boys who didn't know how long it took to close said bag or even remember their friend's birthday. Really was it that hard? Grunting as her task finally came to an end; she grasped the straps of her handy dandy yellow carrier and set off in the direction of Edo. Sadly, she had overlooked the small black box with the gold writing on the front lying lazily in a clump of flowers not far from the well.

~*~

Tiny little hands went about plucking the delicate flowers that littered the meadow. Jaken had told her not to go too far and so she chose this little area to explore. Creating a tune here or there, she decided to make daisy crowns for her lord, giggling at how well they would compliment his eyes.

"Where, where is Sesshomaru-sama? In the mountain or cross the sea, always protect and guiding m-"

Pausing in mid verse, Rin stared curiously down at the little black box nestled at the base of a rather pretty blue cluster of flowers. The box didn't look dangerous, and yet, Rin knew that sometimes the most seemingly innocent of things were the most suspicious of threats. Turning quickly away from the weird object, the girl continued to pick flowers, already deciding to ask Master Jaken about the container's contents later.

Later had unfortunately not turned out so well. Though he tried to put on a certain air, it was apparent that master Jaken did not have the slightest clue of what the box or its strange gold writings were.

A feeling of sadness washed over the child as she wished to know the answer to the mysteries before her. Sure that her Lord would know, Rin had promised herself that she would sit in that meadow until Sesshomaru-sama arrived and shown some light on the current situation. For three days they stayed in that meadow, waiting and waiting until finally Rin could wait no longer.

Standing up determinedly, the child stomped over to the plot of flowers and scooped up the box within her tiny hands. Holding her breath to see if anything would happen, she sighed. Harmless so far. Turning the box this way and that she watched amused as Ah-Un crept forward slowly, sniffing at the contents in her hand before giving up uninterested. She didn't hold food or a weapon and that's all they cared about.

"What do you have there?"

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Rin dropped the little box in her hands and watched with wide eyes as it hit the ground and bounced softly to a landing. Looking up she gazed into sparkling emerald orbs and instantly recognized the red head before her as the kitsune that traveled with Inuyasha-sama.

"Rin found this while picking flowers, but Rin doesn't know what it is so Rin is waiting for my lord to return and tell her." Shaking his head at the fast speaking girl before him, Shippou finally after a moment processed what he had been told. Looking to the black box on the ground, he sniffed the air lightly but did recognize the scent that drifted from it.

"Hm, well that kind of looks like something that Kagome would bring from her home." Watching as Rin's brown eyes lit up, the kitsune smiled. Surely it wouldn't be hard to figure out what was in there, and if he was right, which he was sure that he was, Kagome must have brought it from home and accidently dropped it on her way to the village.

Grabbing hold of the box, the two children sat down near the well, much to the annoyance of Jaken, and began to open the mysterious black container. Inside they spotted three gold wrapped squares, all connected to one another. Shippou, reached in and grabbed the corner of one before slowly pulling it free, his claws however, sliced through the weak material.

"You broke it!" Rin gasped watching as the row of packages hung limply from the youkai's claws.

"N-No. I'm sure it's meant to be opened that way. See?" Taking hold of the square punctured on his nails, Shippou gently tore it free from the rest. Widening the tear previously made, both children looked in amazement at the clear circle formation within.

"What do you suppose it is?" Rin whispered, scared that if she talked to loud something would happen. But after several moments of staring at it and nothing taking place the little girl began to get bored. Shippou in an effort to hold her attention for a moment longer stood triumphantly with a cry.

"I've got it! It must be the bubble gunk that Kagome talks about."

"Bubble gunk?" Replied a slightly unsure voice.

"Yeah. You just put this in your mouth and chew it, and then you can blow bubbles." Eying the excited boy in front of her, Rin nodded slowly before grabbing the white ring from between the kitsune's fingers and slowly bringing it to her mouth. She had witnessed before on one of the brief meetings with the Inu-tachi the Miko giving the child 'sweets' and she had always wondered what one would taste like.

"Wait, I want some too. So we'll both blow them together." Reaching down to the forgotten packets, Shippou tore off another square and released the white ring from its container. Both children looked at each other and with a nod quickly placed the bubble gunk in their mouths and began to voraciously chew.

The taste was weird and like nothing they ever tasted before. Bland at first their tongues became coated in the slimy substance that had covered the 'treat.' Chewing harder on the tough food, they frowned, for they found to their growing horrors that their tongues were going slightly numb.

As a last resort the two tried to blow the bubbles, hopping to succeed in at least that endeavor, but it was all for not. The rubbery substance was not delicious and would certainly not blow bubbles, Rin and Shippou felt deceived.

Spitting out the mangled pieces of milky white disappointment, the children scowled. Why would Kagome have such horribly non delicious contraptions on her…unless, it wasn't used for eating at all?

"Shippou, are you sure that bubble gunk is meant for chewing?" Turning offended wide eyes to the girl at his side, Shippou nodded. However, he had the growing suspicion that maybe they shouldn't have put that stuff in their mouths. He still couldn't feel his tongue and poor Rin was trying to spit the taste away.

"Oh no!"

Looking up quickly the two children stared with guilty eyes at the red faced woman before them. Surely they were in big trouble if they judged by the ghastly look the Miko was given them. Watching as she stood their frozen the two began to feel uneasy, they didn't do anything that bad, had they?

Rin unable to hold it in any longer began another round of spitting, trying to work feeling back into her numb pasty feeling tongue. Kagome who finally was able to shake herself from the shock of the situation ran towards the two children whilst pulling off her big bag from her shoulders. Grabbing two water bottles, she untwisted the tops and handed them over, watching with embarrassed and amused eyes as Rin and Shippou gulped them done.

"Better guys?" Watching the pair of heads bob enthusiastically, Kagome sighed. _'Be spontaneous they say, fearless even. Look where that's gotten me."_

Kagome had been freaking out for the last hour when she had finally made her way to Kaede's hut and once again inspected her bag. Only to find that her newly acquired purchase was not present. Pacing, she wondered where the pack of XXL Magnum condoms could have gotten too.

Turning over containers and clothing, shaking free the bag and its many pockets again, she finally resigned herself to the fact that the condoms just weren't there. That had left only one other place. The well. It had to be somewhere around there from when Inu-baka had dumped all her stuff. And so that is how Kagome had come to find herself here sitting amongst two very curious children trying to wash the rather unpleasant taste of spermicide from their unknowing mouths.

"Why were you two chewing on that?" The concerned tone of her voice further made the two kids feel guiltier as they tried to look anywhere but in her direction.

"Well, we thought it was bubble gunk?" Shippou hastily replied, hoping that all of this would end and she would just tell them what the stuff had really been. Or maybe she would feel sorry enough for them and give them real sweets to snack on instead.

"Bubble gunk?" The Miko echoed, quite confused.

"Yup, the stuff that you chew on so you can blow bubbles." Rin supplied, hoping to jog the older girl's memory.

She paled as realization dawned on her. _'This is wrong on so many levels.'_

"I think you two mean Bubble Gum." And just when Kagome thought it couldn't get anymore worse, it did.

"Rin, what ails you?"

'_Shit!'_


End file.
